Friends Forever
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Its time for the Gangs 10 year H.S. Reunion. Will everyone show up? Will old flames reunite or be lost forever? Will love finally conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was listening to a song last night and it inspired another story… LOL… This story takes place ten years after Graduation… The song that inspired it was Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C… The gang all meet back up at their 10 year reunion! This story is dedicated to Cassie, Celia, Katie, Lys, and Steph... You all are the best friends/sisters a gal can have... I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda was nervous and she wasn't even sure how she let her brother talk her into coming back for their High School reunion. She didn't want to come alone because she knew the man who still had her heart would be there and probably wouldn't be there alone so she talked her best guy friend into coming with her. Thankfully she was the only one who knew that he was her best friend and nothing else. All she told Brandon was that if she was coming she was bringing a boyfriend with her.

She looked over at Charles and said "Thank you for coming with me. I really didn't want to face the gang alone."

Charles smiled and said "It's not a problem babe. We'll give them something to talk about. Have you even told your brother that we are actually moving to L.A.?"

Brenda shook her head. "No, I figured we could tell him tonight and that way I only have to make the announcement once."

Charles nodded. "I get that Brenda. Josh will be coming out later this week with Mindy. I know how you miss her."

Brenda smiled at the mention of her daughter. "Yes, I do. I still can't believe that she is going to be four years old in six days."

Charles laughed. "Oh I can. Does anyone from here even know you have a daughter or that you were briefly married?"

Brenda shook her head. "Once again no they don't. I figured we'd show them a picture of Mindy tonight and let them think what they want. Are you sure Josh doesn't mind me saying that you're my boyfriend?"

Charles shook with laughter. "No babe he doesn't. In fact if he could of gotten off work to come out early with us he said we could have made everyone question which one of us you were with. But he wants to finish his last two days and finish packing everything you and I haven't packed up yet."

Brenda smiled. "You know Charles, you and Josh are the best friends a gal can ask for. I don't know how I would have gotten through these last four years without you two."

Charles leaned over and kissed Brenda on the head. "Princess you're never going to have to find out. Josh and I are yours just like you and Mindy and are ours."

Brenda smiled again and said "Well we are to meet Brandon at the Peach Pit. He is the only one who knows that I'm even coming. I made him swear not to tell anyone else."

Charles nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

Brenda sighed and led the way out of their hotel room and to the car. The whole entire time she drove she was nervous and fighting with herself not to turn around and go back to the hotel. She didn't even want to be here but she knew that since she gave Brandon her word that she would have to go. A few short minutes later she was pulling up to the Peach Pit and she shut the car off.

She took in a deep breath and turned towards Charles. "Are you ready to put the act of your life on?"

Charles laughed and said "Brenda babe it'll be fine. I won't leave you for a second. We'll get through this tonight and just remember I'm by your side and that you're not alone."

Brenda nodded and got out of the car and walked around to the other side. She smiled when Charles grabbed her hand in his. She knew at that second that this would work. She knew that Charles wouldn't let anyone say or do anything hurtful to her.

As they neared the door she took in a deep breath and pulled open the door and walked in still holding hands with Charles. As soon as she was in her eyes immediately seeked out Brandon. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as soon as she saw him. Her eyes connected with his and then she was letting go of Charles's hand and running towards her twin.

Brandon stood up as soon as he saw Brenda and it was just in time to catch her as she came running at him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. It felt good to see his sister and he was happy that he had talked her into coming to the Reunion after all. He knew that she was weary of it and he wasn't sure why.

He pulled back and looked at his sister and said "Well Sis you look amazing."

Brenda smiled and looked Brandon up and down and said "You don't look bad yourself Bro. You didn't tell anyone I was coming did you?"

Brandon shook his head. "Nope and Kelly doesn't even know you're coming. I can't believe I kept that from my fiancé. Now are you going to introduce me into the man standing behind you?"

Brenda turned towards Charles with a sheepish look and then stuck her tongue out at him when she saw him laughing at her and he said "Hello, Brandon it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. I'm Charles."

Brandon laughed and saw the love or what he thought was love between Brenda and Charles and said "Well hi Charles it's nice to meet you too. Brenda has been talking about you for the last four years. I'm sorry that we haven't met before now."

Charles shook his head. "Well we'll talk about that later tonight. What time do we have to be at this reunion of your guy's?"

Brandon looked down at his watch and said "Actually we should head there now. Brenda are you two riding with me or following?"

Brenda looked at Charles who said "It's up to you babe."

Brenda smiled at Brandon and said "We'll follow you. That way we can go from the reunion straight to the hotel."

Brandon frowned and said "I thought that you'd stay with me at our old house. I'd really like it if you would Brenda. I would love to have you and Charles stay with me. We need time to catch up."

Brenda looked at Charles who nodded and looked back at Brandon and said "Okay we'll come back to the house but I only want it to be you, Kelly, Charles and me after the reunion Brandon."

Brandon nodded. "That is fine Sis and I'll make sure everyone knows that."

Brenda smiled and said "We'll still follow you. I don't want to leave the rental parked here."

Brandon smiled and gave Brenda a hug and kissed her head and then headed out of the Peach Pit followed by Brenda and Charles. He couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions when they laid eyes on Brenda. He knew they were all going to be very surprised to see here there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again this story is dedicated to my very dear friends Celia, Cassie, Katie, Lyns, and Steph… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Once at the hotel that the reunion was being held at Brenda took in a deep breath before following Brandon inside. She had a death grip on Charles's hand as they made their way inside. She was really nervous about the reactions she would get from the people who use to be her friends.

Charles looked down at Brenda and saw that she was nervous and bent down to whisper in her ear "Relax babe I got this. You're going to be fine and you will get through this. Now smile that wonderful smile of yours and lets go have us some fun."

Brenda actually chuckled and relaxed at once as she snuggled into Charles side as they followed Brandon through the crowd. She was even to smile a real smile and not force once. All too soon though they were at the table that the Gang was sitting at.

Brandon stepped forward and said "Hey guys sorry I'm a little late. I had to wait on someone at the Peach Pit."

Kelly looked at Brandon and said "Why did you have to wait on someone at the Peach Pit when you knew you had to come here?"

Brandon frowned at Kelly's tone and stepped off to the side and then looked back at Brenda and held his hand out to her. He smiled when she took his hand without hesitation even if she pulled Charles with her. He had to chuckle at the look on her face though because it looked as if she thought she was being led to a slaughter or something.

Once he had Brenda pressed against his side he turned back towards his friends. "I had to wait on Brenda."

Kelly's mouth dropped open when she finally recognized the woman at Brandon's side a second before she heard Brandon say who he had to wait on. She jumped up from her seat and rushed around the table and engulfed her former best friend into a hug. She couldn't believe that Brenda had come all the way from London for the reunion.

Brenda hugged Kelly back warmly and then pulled back and snuggled back into Charles's side as she said "Hi Kel long time no talk."

Kelly smiled. "I can't believe you're here. How have you been? How is London?"

Brenda chuckled because she realized that Brandon must have not told anyone that she was back in the States. "I don't know how London is. I've been back in the States for about three years now."

It had finally sunk in to everyone else that Brenda was there and they all got out of their seats and surrounded her.

Donna was the first one to hug her after Kelly and she said "Oh my God Brenda I can't believe it's you. How have you been?"

Brenda looked over at Charles who smiled and placed his arm around her waist and he said "Well babe aren't you going to introduce me into your friends?"

Brenda chuckled but first gave David, Steve, and Andrea a hug and then said "Baby this is Andrea, David, Donna, Kelly and Steve. Guys this is Charles."

Charles smiled and waved at everyone and said "Hi it's finally nice to meet you all. I've heard all about you guys."

Brenda looked around and noticed that Dylan wasn't there yet and said "Well it looks like one of the gang isn't here yet."

Kelly laughed at that. "Dylan's here Brenda but he walked off to go get a drink right before you all got here. He should be coming back anytime now."

Brenda turned towards Charles in the hope of masking the pain in her eyes when Dylan's name was mentioned and she laid her head on his chest as he bent down and gave her a light kiss making all of her friends ooohhh and awwww over his actions. She had to bite back the laugh that threatened to come out of her mouth. If only they all knew what she did.

She had her head buried in Charles's chest still when a voice from behind her said "Why are you all standing instead of sitting now? I've only been gone five minutes."

Brenda tensed in Charles's arms and he rubbed his hand up and down her back and bent his head down to whisper "It's okay babe. You'll get through this and you know it. You're strong now."

Brenda nodded and looked up at Charles with a slight smile and turned around in his arms with her back pressed against his chest and her arms resting on the arms he had wrapped around her waist just as Kelly said "Brenda came back for the reunion. We were just catching up."

Brandon who had seen his sister tense up when she heard Dylan's voice made his way over to her and Charles's side as he said "Yeah I talked her into coming but she made me swear not to tell anyone so that it was a surprise."

Dylan looked at Brenda in the arms of some guy and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He hadn't seen Brenda in six years but apparently the years hasn't made his feelings for her any less than what they had been. It actually hurt him to see her in the arms of another guy but he wasn't going to let her or anyone else know that.

He took a couple step forwards and stopped in front of Brenda and looked at her and finally said "It's been a long time Bren. It's good to see you. How are you doing?"

Brenda's eyes roved over Dylan even as she wanted to close her eyes on the pain she was feeling at seeing the man she has loved for so long. "I've been doing good and it's good to see you too Dylan. How are you?"

Dylan saw the guy that was holding Brenda give her arm a squeeze and jealous flared in him but he said "I'm doing good. What have you been up too lately?"

Brandon could tell that even talking to Dylan was causing his sister some distress and he wanted to intervene but he was sure how too but thankfully Donna stepped in and said "How long are you in town for Brenda?"

Dylan finally broke eye contact with Brenda and looked down at the floor but his head snapped back up when Brenda said in a quiet voice "Actually Donna I'm back in town for good. Charles and I will be house hunting tomorrow and we will be joined by Josh and Mindy later this week."

Everyone gasped and Brandon turned towards his sister. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving here? And who is Josh and Mindy?"

Brenda leaned her head back so that she could look up at Charles and he nodded at her and bent his head to give her a quick kiss giving her the courage she needed. "Josh is a friend of ours and Mindy is your niece, Brandon."

Once again everyone gasped and Brandon said "I have a niece? How old is she?"

Brenda smiled at the thought of her daughter and all the tension left her body. "Actually she'll be four in six days. I'm just glad she'll be out here before her birthday."

Donna jumped up and down and said "We'll have to have a party to welcome you back and for Mindy's birthday Brenda. That will also give you the chance to meet Janet, Steve's wife he couldn't be here tonight because their daughter is sick."

Brenda swallowed and forced a smile and said "That would be nice Donna."

Donna squealed a little and then a song started playing that made the pain in Brenda's chest unbearable and Brandon noticed and said "If you all will excuse us I think I should get the first dance with Brenda. No offense Charles I know she came with you but I haven't seen her in years."

Charles smiled and handed Brenda over to Brandon and said "No offense taken. I'll dance with her in a little bit. After all I get her all the time."

Brandon smiled and slapped a hand on Charles's shoulder and then led his sister away from their group of friends and out onto the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is where we find out why Brandon decided to get Brenda to dance with him! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda let Brandon pull her to the dance floor but as soon as they were dancing she said "You never dance. Why all of a sudden did you want to dance with me?"

Brandon chuckled a bit and then looked at his sister in concern. "I could tell what being around Dylan was doing to you even with Charles by your side. Are you alright Sis?"

Brenda gave him a sad smile. "I didn't expect it to hurt this much. I mean I knew that it was probably going to hurt seeing him again but I wasn't prepared for how much. My God Brandon it's been almost ten years since I've seen him."

Brandon kissed the top of Brenda's head and said "You will get through this Sis. You have Charles and I right beside you. If you don't want left alone with Dylan I'll make sure that you are not left alone with him. I know that it hurts Sis. I'm sorry that I talked you into coming."

Brenda shook her head. "No you were right in talking me into coming Brandon. After all I probably would have ran into him at some point since I'm moving back here."

"Speaking of you moving back here why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have house hunted for you that way you didn't have to do it." Brandon said. He was thinking about the house that was actually next door to his and Kelly's house and wondered if maybe she would be interested in living there. Well actually the house was his and Brenda's but him and Kelly lived in it.

Brenda smiled. "Actually we have a couple appointments tomorrow to look at some houses. One of them happens to be the one next door to your house."

Brandon chuckled and shook his head. "I was just thinking about the fact that, that house was up for sale and wondered if maybe you would be interested in it. And Brenda how many times do I have to tell you that the house Kelly and I are living in isn't just my house but your house too. Mom and Dad wanted us both to have it. Speaking of Mom and Dad do they know about their granddaughter?"

Brenda nodded. "Actually yes they do and they see Mindy a couple of times a year. I made them swear not to tell you because I didn't want everyone here knowing yet."

Brandon was a little hurt but yet he understood. "So does that mean you and Charles are married?"

Brenda shook her head and debated on telling Brandon the truth and realized that she wanted to tell him the truth. "If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone including Kelly Brandon."

Brandon looked at his sister as they continued to dance through the next slow song that came on and then he finally nodded. "I won't say anything until you want me too or until you are ready to say it yourself. Now what seems to be the big secret Brenda?"

Brenda chuckled and said "Brandon, Charles and I have never slept together. Charles is gay Brandon and the Josh that is coming out is his partner. I was briefly married a while back but the guy turned out abusive and I left him. He doesn't even know that I finally had Mindy. He did his best to make me lose my baby."

Brandon sucked in a breath. Out of anything that he was thinking he would find out from his sister that was not it. He never suspected that she had been married let alone that the guy she had married turned out abusive. He had a feeling that Charles wasn't straight so it was nice to hear it confirmed.

"I won't tell anyone about Charles I swear Brenda and the same about your ex husband. I can understand how you didn't want to come here alone. I know that if I was in your position with Kelly that I wouldn't want to show up alone either. I'm just proud of you for even coming Brenda. I know that it had to have been a hard decision to make on whether or not to come here tonight." Brandon said. He looked over Brenda's shoulder as they were dancing and saw that Dylan's eyes were on Brenda and that Charles's eyes were on Dylan. He bit back a laugh because it was kind of funny. It was at that moment that Brandon knew that Charles had been there for Brenda through everything and that he was very protective of her and he was glad that Brenda had someone she could count on.

Brenda smiled at Brandon. "I knew you would understand Bro. Charles and Josh have both been great. They helped me through the rest of my pregnancy and then after Mindy was born they were great with her. I owe them so much Brandon and they have never once taken any form of payment I've tried to give them. They truly are two special men. I think that you'll like Josh just like you seem to like Charles."

Brandon nodded. "I probably will Brenda. I like him already just for being there for you when I wasn't. I'm so sorry for not being a better brother."

Brenda shook her head. "Brandon you are a great brother. I never want you to feel that you're not."

Brandon smiled. "And you are a great sister. Do you have pictures of my niece with you?"

Brenda laughed. "Of course I do but they are back at the table with my purse."

Brandon laughed. "Well the song is over so let's go back to the table. Plus it looks like Charles wants to make sure that you are alright for himself."

Brenda looked at Charles as they headed towards the table and saw that he indeed was looking worried. She gave him a smile as she made her way over towards him.

Charles smiled at Brenda as he wrapped his arms back around her. He had been worrying about her even though he knew her brother wouldn't do or say anything to hurt her. But he felt better after having her back in his arms. He was going to play his part to the hilt tonight and make sure that she didn't get hurt in any way tonight.

He looked at Brenda with a smile and said "Are you doing alright babe?"

Brenda smiled at Charles and nodded. "I'm fine honey. Brandon wants to see pictures of Mindy though."

Charles laughed. "Well then let's show him pictures of our little girl."

Brandon had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on Dylan's face. He wondered if Dylan even knew how much he still loved Brenda.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I already had a chapter wrote for this but decided to wait until tomorrow to post that chapter… I thought it would be nice to see Dylan's reaction to seeing Brenda again for the first time in ten years… I also want to get his thoughts and feelings on seeing her with Charles… My muse decided that this would be a good thing… LOL… So enjoy! And don't forget this chapter and whole story is dedicated to my girls Lyns, Cassie, Katie, Celia, and Steph…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan couldn't believe his eyes when he made his way back to the gang after getting a drink. When he came face to face with Brenda his world had stopped. He couldn't believe that she had actually come back for the reunion. He couldn't keep the thought out of his head that maybe now he could finally make her his for life.

But that was before he noticed the guy that she was with. When she leaned her head back he finally took his eyes from hers and noticed that she wasn't alone. That was when his heart had started feeling heavy. He should have known that she wouldn't have come back alone. He couldn't believe that he had even remotely thought it possible that she wasn't over him yet. After all he himself knew that ten years was a long time to be in love with someone.

He stared broodingly at the guy that she had come with. He couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly see in the guy. Although he had to admit that the guy treated her like a Princess or something. Still though there was something about the guy that told Dylan that not everything was as it seemed. It felt to him as if the guy was just too perfect and if that was the case then there was something not right.

He was taken out of those thoughts though by hearing that Brenda had a daughter. It was then that his heart shattered. Because he knew Brenda as well as he knew himself if not better. He knew that if Brenda had a daughter with the man that there was no way that she would leave the father of her child. It was then that he knew that he had no chance with her at all and it broke his heart.

When he heard her say that she was moving back here permanately his heart started beating faster. He couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe then that he would have a chance to win her back. He didn't care if it took him the rest of his life he wanted Brenda back. She was the only woman he had ever truly loved with all of his heart. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life without her. He vowed that he would find a way to win her and win her heart back even if it took everything he had and even if it took the rest of his life.

He knew that he was jealous of the guy and he could barely keep that jealousy hidden. What he really wanted to do was punch the guy even though he didn't know him all that well. He wanted to punch him because the guy named Charles had what Dylan wanted. He wanted Brenda and he wanted a family with her. To him it just didn't seem right or fair that Charles had what Dylan has always wanted even when he was too stupid to know it.

If he could go back in time he would. He would make sure that he never lost Brenda. He would make sure that he would never cheat on her. If he was perfectly honest he would just change everything because then he would still be with Brenda and by now they would be married with kids of their own. But no instead Brenda had a daughter with some other man and she seemed to be happy. He could beat himself up for how stupid he had been in the past. In fact he knew that by the time he left here he probably would be beating himself up for losing the love of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yippee another chapter! LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brenda got into her purse and pulled out pictures of Mindy and handed them to Brandon. She smiled as she saw Brandon's face light up at seeing his niece for the first time. She saw that all of her friends were looking over Brandon's shoulders except for Dylan and she wondered why he wasn't looking. She shrugged her shoulders and decided that she wasn't going to let it bother her tonight.

She closed her eyes as a song came over the speakers that reminded her so much of her and Dylan. She looked over at him just in time to see the pain flash in his eyes. She then saw him look at her and it was as if everyone and everything faded away but the two of them.

Before she even knew what she was doing she took a step towards Dylan without taking her eyes off of him and said "Dance with me?"

The gang all got quiet as they heard that and Charles had to hide a smile. The whole trip here he had hoped that maybe just maybe Brenda and Dylan could work their troubles out and be together again. He felt as if he knew Dylan because of how much Brenda talked about him. He smiled at the picture that the two of them made together. He hoped that this was the first step in the right direction.

Dylan looked at Brenda in surprise but nodded. He held out his hand for her and sighed when she put her hand in his. Her hand in his still felt as good in his as it ever had. He led her out to the dance floor and then pulled her to him and wrapped both of his arms around his waist while she wrapped both of her arms around his neck. He shuddered at the contact and the smile she gave him about buckled his knees.

He smiled at her and pulled her closer. "It really is good to see you Bren. I have missed you so much."

Brenda gave Dylan a sad smile. "It hurts to see you Dylan but at the same time it's good to see you. You have no idea how many times over the years I have picked up the phone to call you. But before I could dial that last number I hang up."

Dylan's eyes lit up a little bit at that. "If you wanted to call me then why didn't you Bren? I would have talked to you. Hell if we're being honest I would have killed to hear for your voice. I loved you Bren and I still love you. Everything changes but one thing remains the same and that is my love for you."

Brenda's heart stopped in her chest for a minute and then resumed beating at a fast pace. She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say. She had wished many many times over the years that she would hear Dylan tell her that he still loved her but she never thought that she would hear him saying it. Now that she heard him say it, it was as if every dream or thought she had, had over the years was coming true.

She looked up at Dylan with her heart in her eyes. "I do love you Dylan. I have never stopped loving you. But I'm no longer the woman I use to be. I'm not sure I can ever be that woman again."

Dylan saw something in her eyes that he couldn't name and he shook his head. "I don't care Brenda. Just one look at you tonight had me falling in love with you all over again. What are you scared of Bren? What are you hiding? And don't bother trying to tell me you're not hiding something because remember I know you as well as I know myself. Can't you open up to me Brenda? Can't you tell me what has you holding back? Is it Charles?"

Brenda laughed a little at that and shook her head. "No, Dylan it isn't Charles. Charles is my best friend but we are not an actual couple. In fact the Josh that was mentioned earlier is Charles's boyfriend. I met Josh and Charles at a time in my life when I desperately needed something and someone to hold onto me. I met them when I was ready to give up. They kept me alive Dylan and for that I owe them everything."

Dylan looked at Brenda but before he could say anything he heard a guy yell "Tell me where my damn wife is you mother fucker!"

He felt Brenda stiffen in his arms and he looked down at her in concern and saw that she had paled. He could feel her shaking and he pulled her further into him.

"Bren is that man your husband?" Dylan asked gently.

Brenda shook her head. "He is my ex husband. I divorced him after he started getting abusive. He put me into ICU more than once."

Dylan swore and said "I got you baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Just as he said that a hand slapped down onto Brenda's shoulder hard and the voice said "You little bitch!"

Brenda jerked her shoulder out from under his hand and turned around and glared at her ex husband. "Keep your hands off of me Dustin!"

Dustin growled. "It has taken me for forever to find you. Now come on we're leaving!"

Brenda was shaking but she stood her ground. "I'm not going anywhere with you. We are divorced and I don't want to see or talk to you. Now leave me alone!"

Dustin grabbed Brenda's wrist but as soon as he did that he was surrounded and not just by Brenda's friends but by most of the guys that were at the reunion either as the student or as the husband of one of the students.

He snarled "You belong to me and you will come with me now."

Dylan pulled Brenda away from Dustin and pushed her gently to stand behind him and he said "The lady said she didn't want to come with you. Now you can either leave on your own or we can assist you but one way or another you are leaving."

Dustin glared at Dylan and said "This is between my wife and me. You need to step out of the way."

Dylan briefly looked behind him and saw that Andrea, Kelly, Donna, and a couple other women were surrounding his Brenda who was shaking and he looked back at the man. "She isn't your wife. If you touch her again I will kill you."

Dustin laughed but didn't say anything as Brandon got in his face and said in a deadly calm voice "My sister wants nothing to do with you. If you come near her again I will have you arrested so fast that your head would spin. Leave my sister alone because if you don't you will regret it."

Dustin glared once more and then spat "The frigid bitch isn't worth it anyways."

Dylan, Brandon and Charles all watched as Dustin made his way out of the room they were in before turning back towards Brenda.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating… I will warn you this chapter and the next chapter are short ones… I wanted to do a chapter on Dylan's thoughts after meeting Dustin Brenda's ex husband… I will also being doing one of Brandon's thoughts after meeting Dustin…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan wanted to run after the guy who had just called Brenda a frigid bitch. He knew with every fiber of his being that Brenda was in no way frigid. If she was frigid it was because of that man. He felt anger pulsing in his blood and he really wanted to punch that guys lights out for what he had done to his Brenda.

He looked at Brenda and saw that she was still shaking and pale. Without even thinking he pulled her back into him and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. He didn't say anything he just held her. He knew that if he opened up his mouth he would say stuff that would only scare Brenda and he didn't want her any more scared than she already was.

He kissed her head and vowed to himself and her silently that he wouldn't let that man near her ever again. He would make sure that she was never hurt again. He didn't care that she had been married or that she had a daughter by another man. She was his woman and her daughter would be his daughter. He wouldn't let any harm come to either of them.

He still loved Brenda and he had no doubt that he would love her daughter as well. His eye caught Charles's eye and he saw Charles smile and nod at him. It was then he knew that Charles was giving him his approval for him to go after Brenda and make her his again. He would do whatever it took to make Brenda his woman again and he would keep her this time. He wouldn't let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Weeeee another chapter…. LOL…. I'm sorry for the delay in updating but I've been working out my anger issues by writing a new story…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Charles looked at Brenda and saw how shaken she was. "It is alright Brenda. You're safe and fine and so is Mindy."

Brenda looked at Charles and nodded. "I know Charles. But you know as well as I do that he isn't going to give up no matter what he says."

Charles nodded and a grim look came over his face. "I know honey but he won't get near you or Mindy. You know that Josh and I won't allow him too."

Brandon looked at his sister and said "None of us will allow him to get near you Sis. You know us better than that. You know that we won't let him touch you."

Brenda nodded and said "I need the ladies room. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that she walked off of the dance floor and towards the sign that points to where the bathrooms are. She needed a minute alone and she needed to breathe. She couldn't believe that Dustin had shown up at her High School Reunion. She couldn't believe that he had found her again. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She walked into the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief when she saw a little sitting area.

Kelly and Donna both looked at the group and said "We will go check on Brenda. You boys come up with a plan in case that jackass comes back."

One by one Brandon, David, Dylan, Charles and Steve nodded. Everyone but Charles didn't know what Brenda went through exactly. All of the guys knew though that they would keep her safe and out of harms way. Dylan especially knew that he would do anything and everything to protect his woman and make sure that she was alright. There wasn't a chance in hell he was letting some man put his hands on his beautiful woman.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so this is another short chapter… I meant to post this chapter last time but posted another one… So here we will have Brandon's thoughts in this chapter… And the next chapter is the guys talking about Dustin…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon couldn't believe that Brenda's ex husband had the nerve to man handle her in front of everyone. He wanted to go after him but he knew that right now he couldn't do that. He had to be here when his sister came back from the bathroom. He needed to make sure that she was alright. He had a feeling that she was going to need him.

He wanted to find out more about Dustin. He needed to find out what kind of danger Brenda and his niece Mindy was in. Because there was no doubt in his mind after witnessing what he did that Brenda and Mindy were in danger. He knew that he would do whatever he had to and whatever he could to keep both Brenda and Mindy safe from the abusive asshole.

He looked around the small group and saw that Charles's and Dylan's face was hard as stone. He knew then that both of them would also do whatever they could to protect Brenda. He looked at David and Steve and saw that their faces were also hard. He also knew that they loved Brenda like a sister and that both of them would protect Brenda too.

He was more worried about his sister than he would let on. He was worried because he saw the fear in her eyes. He was worried because he knew that she was hurt. He was worried because he knew that with her ex showing back up that it would take him, Dylan, Charles, Steve and David as well as Kelly, Donna, Andrea, and Valerie to make sure that she didn't try to run. At least if Brenda was here then they could all protect her and Mindy. But he also knew his sister well enough to know that she would rather run away than put any of them in possible danger. But he also knew that there was not a chance in hell that any of them would let her run.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is another chapter! Finally! LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom and saw how pale she looked. What she wanted to do was run away but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be allowed too. She knew that nobody would let her go no matter how much she wanted too. She knew that Dustin would come back and he wouldn't leave her alone.

She looked up when the bathroom door was pushed opened and she sighed. She should have known that Kelly, Donna, Andrea and Valerie would come after her. She just wished that she would have had more time. She was a wreck and she didn't want them seeing her like this and she hated that they were.

"Bren, are you alright?" Kelly asked.

Brenda sighed. "I'm alright Kelly. I just needed a minute to myself."

Kelly nodded. "I can understand that Brenda. But you have to remember that you have all of us here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. In fact I can guarantee you that none of us is going to allow you to go through this alone. So whatever it is that you are thinking you can get it right out of your head. You are not running away Brenda."

Brenda sighed again and turned towards Kelly. "How did you know that is what I was thinking? I know that none of you are going to let me run and I have come to terms with that but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. Dustin will be back you can mark my words on that. He gave up to damn easily tonight. Now not only do I have to worry about myself but I have to worry about my daughter."

Andrea walked over to Brenda and put her arm around her shoulder. "Brenda you know that we will help you with protecting your daughter. You also know that there is no way in hell that Brandon and Dylan or hell any of the guys are going to let you get hurt or let your daughter get hurt. It's time to take a stand and don't let Dustin win. If you run then you let him win again Brenda. And I don't think that you want your daughter to learn that it is okay to run when things get hard."

Brenda nodded and closed her eyes before opening them up again. "I know that you are right Andrea. And no I don't want Mindy to grow up thinking that it is alright to run when things get hard. But I also know that Dustin will do everything and anything to get at me. He'll come at me and I have no way to make sure that he won't find out about Mindy. I can't let my daughter become a pawn to him and that is what he will do. He will try to use Mindy as a pawn to get at me."

Valerie looked at Brenda and saw all the pain and fear in her eyes. "Bren we won't let anything happen to Mindy and you know it. We will be by your side and we won't let either of you out of our sight. Jim and Cindy will be back in town tomorrow and you know that they will do everything they can to make sure Mindy and you both stay safe. You also know Dylan will lay down his life to keep you safe. So it will be alright and you know it. Please don't let him ruin the evening for you."

Brenda gave Val a small smile and nodded. "You're right I'm not going to let him ruin this evening for me. I'm finally back among my friends and family and I'm not going to let him ruin it for me. I'm stronger than I think I am and I can do this."

Kelly, Donna, Valerie and Andrea smiled and all said at once "Yes, you are Brenda!"

Brenda laughed and said "Alright let's get back out there and have fun. I'm ready to dance some more with Dylan."

Donna laughed and said "I just bet you are. Now we have made the guys wait long enough. It's time to get back to our men!"

Brenda smiled and nodded. She led the way out of the restroom. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Dylan, Brandon, Charles, Steve, and David watching the hallway for them all to come out of the restroom.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while since I've updated and for that I'm sorry... This chapter will be short but the next chapter is already planned out and wrote... LOL... I've had it wrote out for a while now I just need to type it up... LMAO! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Kelly couldn't believe that Brenda was back in town and that she was here to stay. She was very happy to hear that. She also couldn't believe that she had a niece and she was looking forward to getting to know her niece. She was happy that her and Brenda had worked things out and she just hoped that they could get back to being as close as they once were before everything went pear shaped in High School because of her stupid choices and the mistakes that she made.

She hated seeing the fear in Brenda's eyes. She knew then and there that she would have a talk with Brandon. She knew that Brandon would feel the same as she does and that means that they would both make sure that nothing happened to Brenda. She didn't want to lose Brenda now that she finally had her back in her life.

As they made their way back over to the men her eyes caught Brandon and she saw the concern and worry for his sister in his eyes. She gave him a small smile letting him know that for now that Brenda was alright. There would be time in an hour or so to talk to him about Brenda. For right now she just wanted to make sure that Brenda was alright.

She smiled as she saw Brenda head straight for Dylan. She was happy that Dylan and Brenda seemed to pick up where they left off years ago. She truly wanted both Dylan and Brenda to be happy with one another. She wanted Dylan to finally stop being alone. Although she knew he was alone because he always had and always would love Brenda. She just hoped that they could finally work out their differences and make their relationship last. She knew without a doubt that Dylan would do whatever he had to do to keep Brenda safe just as she would and just as the rest of the gang would.


End file.
